Voice of Truth
by WaterBugVA
Summary: What would have happened had they met at the beginning of their vacation? Troyella!Chapter 2 Added!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Voice of Truth

Author: threedognight

Rating: K+

Summary: What would have happened had they met at the beginning of their vacation?

Classifications/Genre: Comedy/Romance

A/N: So, I know a couple of other people have done stories similar to this, but this is just my take on what might have happened had they been closer when she got to East High.

December 19

Gabriella Montez was ready to admit that she was not terribly excited about her vacation. Let's face it, she could sit on a couch and read her book just as well in her house as she could in a ski lodge, so why waste all the money? However, her mother did not see it that way.

"Gabi, put down the book! We are on vacation! They are having a meet and greet for all of the teenagers downstairs…go change and get down there!" her mother said.

"Mom, you know I'm not the party type and quite frankly I'm surprised that you would try and make your teenage daughter go to a party!" Gabriella responded, happy with her quick comeback.

"Ah, yes, but I know very well that there will be no alcohol at this party, so I would be happy for you to go and make some new friends." Was her mother's response.

"What's the point in making new friends now? Even if any of them are from San Diego, we are moving as soon as we get back, so it's not like they are going to be life-long friendships!"

"Well, I find out on Friday where we are being moved to, so maybe then you could try and figure out if somebody is from wherever we will be moving to! Now I am not taking no for an answer. Go change and get to the party!!"

Gabriella made a strangled noise in her throat before getting up and heading to her room to change. After putting on something comfortable that was sure not to draw attention to her, she made her way downstairs and into the party. Forcing her way through the hordes of teenagers, she found a small sofa and pulled her book back out to pick up where she had left off. Suddenly, she noticed a spotlight being cast upon her and realized that she had been chosen to participate in the Karaoke.

As she was being dragged to the stage by people she had never met, she realized that a boy about her age was in a similar predicament. They both stepped onto the stage and had a quick glance at each other before quickly looking away. The music began to play and even as the boy began to sing, Gabriella still refused to look at him. However, when his lines were over and he realized that she was not going to sing, he began to make his way off of the stage. Knowing she would look like a fool standing on the stage by herself NOT singing along to the music, she jumped in just as her part was beginning. Thankfully, the boy returned and joined in with her singing on the chorus.

After finishing the song and learning that the boy's name was Troy, Gabriella made her way off of the stage and towards a table covered in cups of steaming hot chocolate. As she made her way outside to a balcony, she realized the boy was following her.

"So," he began, leaning against the railing beside her. "Wasn't sure if you were even going to sing. What changed your mind?"

"I realized how much of an idiot I was going to look like if I just stood there." She replied. Then, finally looking the boy in what she now realized were gorgeous blue eyes, she responded with her own question. "What made you come back?"

"First, I realized how amazing your voice is, and then I felt bad leaving you there…kind of hard to sing a duet by yourself. Speaking of your singing, you really are awesome. You must sing a lot!"

Gabriella began to respond when her phone started vibrating. Looking down and realizing it was her mom calling, she noticed that she had been at the party a lot longer than she had anticipated.

"Um, that's my Mom calling. I told her I would be home like 45 minutes ago. Maybe I'll see you around?" She replied, already starting to make her way towards the door, but realizing that she didn't want to leave him as much as she thought she would have.

"Sure, I'll be around. See you later." He dropped his eyes after his response to look into his hot chocolate and she took that as her cue to leave.

Making her way up to her room, she ran into her Mom getting out of the elevator.

"Geez Gabi! You have been gone forever! Are you okay?" Her mother asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Mom, just lost track of time. Sorry I didn't call. I'm really tired though, so can we go back to the room?" Gabriella started making her way down the hallway without even glancing back to check if her mother was following.

December 20

All night Gabriella hadn't been able to get Troy out of her head. He showed up in her dreams, even ones that took place at her high school in San Diego, and she knew he wasn't a student there. She was nervous to leave her room for fear of seeing him in the hallway or the dreaded game room where the party had been the previous night.

Gabriella had never been in a relationship with a boy before. She wasn't even very good at talking to them, unless it was conversation about something to do with school, and then she would forget that it was even a boy she was talking to and just get carried away with the conversation. It wasn't that she was afraid of boys or didn't WANT to talk to them, she just didn't know how and always ended up tripping of her words and embarrassing herself before she finally just walked away and hoped that the boy would pretend the conversation had never happened.

However, that had not happened last night when she had been talking to Troy. It hadn't been much of a conversation, but she never felt nervous the entire time she was in his presence, and that was why she was avoiding him. What was it about him that made him different? Why, in the half an hour she spent with him did he never make her stumble or want to run away?

Finally deciding that she was driving herself crazy in her room, she made her way downstairs for a bit of skiing before afternoon set and the temperatures began to drop.

Just as she was getting on the ski lift, she felt someone sit down on the other side and looked up straight into the piercing blue eyes that had haunted her dreams the night before.

To Be Continued! Review if you want the next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Voice of Truth – Chapter 2

"Fancy meeting you here!" Troy said, grinning at the stunned face of the girl beside him.

"Hey!" Was her only response.

"So, you not a snowboarder?" He asked, pointing to her skis.

"Nope, never tried. Just seems like it would be a lot harder."

"Well, how about we both go down and when we get to the bottom, you grab a snowboard and I will teach you?"

"I guess that would be alright…" She replied, giving him a small smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the entire day together with only a couple of bumps and scrapes, the two made their way back to the lodge only to find Troy's parents and Gabi's mother waiting for them in the game room.

"Gabi you can't just leave all day and not tell me where you are going!" Her mother yelled.

"Seriously Troy! You could have been dead on that mountain up there and we would never know!" Troy's father joined in on the yelling spree.

"Dad, I was just teaching Brie how to snowboard, it was no big deal. We were having fun and just didn't want to come back so soon. There was no way to call from where we were." Troy explained.

"Brie?" Her mother questioned, noticing the nickname no one had ever called her daughter before.

"And how do you two even know each other?" His mother piped up.

"We met last night at the party you made me go to." Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Oh." Was all her mother could come up with as a response.

"Well, we missed the dinner buffet, so we are going to have to go the restaurant. Would you two like to join us? I would like to get to know the girl that my son has just spent an entire day with. I didn't know anyone could keep Troy away from basketball for an entire day." Troy's father explained.

"That would be lovely!" Mrs. Montez said just as Gabriella looked over to Troy and asked, "You play basketball?"

"Troy seriously didn't even tell you he played?" His mother asked.

"Nope, guess it never really came up." Gabriella replied. "So, what do they have at the restaurant?" Gabriella asked, famished after being so active all day.

"Let's go find out!" Mrs. Bolton said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About forty minutes into the dinner Gabriella started to form escape plans. She was bored out of her mind listening to the conversations that her mother was having with the Boltons and Troy seemed to be just as miserable as she was. The best one she could come up with was the classic bathroom break, so she excused herself and made it a point to make a face at Troy telling him to follow.

Three minutes later Troy met her by the door and they decided to go to Gabriella's room to watch a movie. Once there, they fought over a movie for a couple minutes before agreeing on a horror movie that neither had seen.

Not thirty minutes later, Gabriella was pressed against Troy's chest hiding her face from the screen as the monster attacked the woman in the movie. Without thinking, Troy leaned his head down and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Both immediately froze, neither knowing how to react.

A moment later Gabriella pulled away from his chest and both sat up straight on the couch. They snuck glances at each other for a few seconds before they both looked up at the same time and made eye contact. Both paused for a second and then slowly began to lean forward. Then, their lips finally met in their first kiss. Moments later they both pulled away and gave each other shy smiles before Troy leaned forward and gave her another short, sweet kiss.

Gabriella smiled before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "You know, we should watch this movie more often."

Troy gave her a wide smile and put his arm around her shoulder so they could continue to watch the movie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mrs. Montez returned to her room with the Boltons, they found the two snuggled on the couch together fast asleep.

"Leave them, we'll come back and check on Troy in the morning." Mr. Bolton whispered to Mrs. Montez.

"Okay, see you then." She whispered back before heading into her bedroom in the suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun filtered into the room and straight into Troy's right eye, waking him up the next morning. First confused, he quickly realized he was still in his clothes from the night before and he and Gabriella were still on the sofa in the sitting room of her hotel room. Looking down at her face, he smiled at her gentle features before he started to nuzzle her cheek with his nose. She made a soft grunting noise before opening her eyes and looking up at him. He smiled down at her before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into his chest before hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Troy said. "It's probably my parents."

After letting in his parents, they all decided to head down to the restaurant for breakfast. Troy and Gabriella chose to spend the whole day outside again and spent many days on the rest of their vacation that way, leaving small breaks in between to play in the game room or watch a movie in one of their rooms. Finally Friday came and Gabriella was excited to learn where she and her mother would be moving. It was then that she realized that she had never even asked Troy where he lived, so that day at lunch she questioned him about it.

"Hey Troy, where do you live?"

"I live in Albuquerque. Why? Where do you live?"

"Well, right now my mom and I are in San Diego, but she is going to call her company today and find out where we are moving to. She gets moved about every six months, so it's always a surprise where we will end up next."

"That sounds like fun! Getting to see all of the country six months at a time! How awesome has that been?"

"Um, it's been okay, but I have never really been able to make a whole lot of friends because we keep moving every time I start to get close to people. I swear I am closer to you after just a few days than I have been with most of the people at my last six high schools."

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about it that way. What about this time? How long will you be wherever you are going next?"

"My mom made her company promise that this will be our last move at least until I graduate, so maybe I will be able to at least make a few friends that I can graduate with."

At that moment, her mother chose to walk into the restaurant with Mrs. Bolton. "Well, Hello you two! How was the game this morning?" Mrs. Montez asked, referring to the snow soccer game that they had made up with another couple that morning.

"It was okay, but Troy here could keep his hands off of the ball!" Gabriella complained.

"Hey! I told you I was a basketball player….it just makes sense to touch the ball! I can't help it." Troy whined at her.

"Okay you two, calm down. Well, Gabi, I have some good news for you. I just found out where we are being moved to. I told Lucille (Troy's Mom) and she said you both might find it interesting." Mrs. Montez told the couple.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, as of January 2nd, Gabi and I will be living in Albuquerque!"

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other in shock before jumping up to hug each other and then their mothers.

"This is seriously awesome!" Troy exclaimed, hugging Gabriella again. She smiled back, but he could tell it was forced. "Okay, well Mom, Maria, we are going to head back up to the room to watch a movie, so you guys enjoy your lunch!" Troy yelled, dragging Gabriella out of the restaurant.

Once back in the room , Troy sat them both on the couch without bothering to turn the TV on.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? You were the one that dragged me out of there and now we aren't even watching the TV. What was up with that?" She asked, clearly trying to get out of answering his question.

"Brie," he said gently, taking both of her hands in his. "Seriously, what is wrong. I thought you would be really happy you are moving to Albuquerque! We can be together now! Like a real couple. That is what you want, right?"

"Of course I do Troy, but I have never been in a relationship before. In fact, I never really even talked to boys before you. I will screw something up and then you will break up with me and Mom and I won't be moving away so everyone will stare at me everyday thinking…"Gabriella rambled until Troy finally had enough of it and crashed his lips to hers.

Pulling back after a few seconds of the kiss, Gabriella felt a blush creep onto her cheeks before she hid her face in his chest.

"Brie, everything will be fine. You and I are getting along great! You will be a perfect girlfriend and you will make lots of friends and we will graduate together, just like you always wanted. So please, Gabriella Montez, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

By this point, Gabriella was in tears and as he finished his statement she threw her arms around his neck sobbing a shuddering "yes" into his neck.

Troy smiled at his girlfriend and pulled back to give her a proper kiss. "Don't worry about anything. My Dad and I will help you guys get moved in and this will be the best first day at a new school that you will ever have."

"You better be right Troy, or I will hurt you." She replied, smiling back at him for the first time since first hearing the news of her move.

"Hey, you and me babe." Troy smiled at her again before giving her another kiss, now looking forward to going back to school more than he could ever remember.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the first time in the twelve years that Troy had been in school, he woke up early on his first day back after Holiday break. He quickly showered, dressed, and ran downstairs to see what his mother had put out for him for breakfast.

"Troy, you're up early. Excited about your first day of school with Gabriella there?" His mother asked.

"No, I'm just glad to get to see the guys again and get back to work." Troy defended himself.

"Yea, okay." His mother muttered as she placed the plate in front of him. "Your Dad is just about ready, so you can just ride with him today and please, try to make it to class on time."

"Okay, tell him I'll be in the living room." He said as he made his way to turn on the TV.

…………………………………………………………….

Troy got out of his Dad's car only to be surrounded by the entire basketball team. "Hey guys! Happy New year!" Troy greeted.

"Hey Captain!" One of the members yelled back.

"So, how was your break buddy?" His best friend Chad asked.

"Pretty good. Had an awesome vacation. What about you?"

"Same old, same old. Just stuck around here the whole time. So, you and your Dad kill the court at the ski lodge again this year?" Chad asked.

"Um…" Troy trailed off immediately distracted by seeing Gabriella stepping out of her Mom's car and on the sidewalk. "Hey, I'll catch up with you in homeroom." He said before running off to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Troy said, making Gabriella jump as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey yourself!" She replied, turning in his arms so she was able to face him and reach up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Your official East High tour guide is here to show you the path to enlightenment!" Troy exclaimed, making Gabriella give him a disbelieving look. "Okay, how about I just show you to the main office?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said, smiling as he led her into the school, hand in hand, much to the surprise of the whole basketball team who had witnessed the entire scene.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After retrieving her schedule and noticing the fact that she and Troy had a few classes together, including homeroom, they then made their way to his locker for him to drop off his backpack before heading to their homeroom.

Upon entering the classroom, Troy dropped her hand so she was able to give her schedule to Mrs. Darbus while Troy sat on top of desk in the front row to better see his fellow basketball players in the desks surrounding his. He answered the stream of random questions coming from his team, but made a point to give Gabriella a wide smile as she made her way to the empty seat at the back of the classroom.

The team was quick to notice not only this, but the quick glances he threw at her the whole time that Darbus was going on about….well, whatever it was she was going on about for the fifteen minutes they were in the class.

As soon as the class was over, Troy walked Gabriella to her next class before making his mad dash to get to his class on time where he was immediately bombarded by his teammates in his next class.

"Dude, it's her first day here. How do you already know her and since when do you hold hands with a girl? Especially for everyone in the entire school to see – like in the middle of the hallway." Chad asked.

"I know her because we met at the ski lodge and I was holding her hand because she is my girlfriend." Troy stated as if it was completely obvious.

"Um, Troy. You don't have girlfriends. You always said you would flirt with the cheerleaders, but never date." Chad said.

"Ah, yes, but Gabriella isn't a cheerleader." Troy replied before turning back around in his chair to try and pay attention to his history teacher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lunch finally came and Troy was excited to see Gabriella and see how her two classes since homeroom had been. He walked into the cafeteria and bought a milk to go with the lunch his mother had packed before making his way over to the tables to see Gabriella sitting with a girl whose name he couldn't remember.

Sitting down in the seat beside her with his back against the table he gave her a quick peck on her cheek before enquiring about her previous classes.

"Oh, they were really good! I met Taylor in Chemistry and then she was also in Calculus with me!" Gabriella explained excitedly.

Troy smiled at her enthusiasm and silently thanked her for mentioning Taylor's name without him having to look stupid. "Good! I'm glad you're liking it here sweetheart. Well, I'll let you two get back to your girl talk or whatever it is you are doing." Troy said, giving her another kiss on her cheek before getting up. As he walked away he called back to her, "you have French next, right?"

"Yup! Walk with me?" She replied, giving him a small smile.

"You bet, babe! I'll come get ya when the bell rings." He responded, making his way over to the table the rest of the basketball team was sitting at.

"Um, are you dating Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Yup." She replied, not noticing the shocked look on the young girl's face. After a few seconds with no response, Gabriella looked up and was surprised to see Taylor looking at with a face filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Troy Bolton doesn't date. Well, at least he hasn't until now. He has always been the everlasting bachelor. Nobody really knows why, but he has never had a girlfriend before. And trust me, plenty have tried, especially Sharpay Evans. She and her twin brother Ryan are still on vacation, but she should be back on Wednesday and I'm sorry to say it is probably not going to be pretty when she finds out that there's a new girl and that she has already snagged Troy." Taylor explained, giving Gabriella a compassionate yet concerned look.

"Well, Troy has been my boyfriend for two weeks, so she is just going to have to deal." Gabriella explained in a voice that exuded a confidence she wished she felt inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella was exhausted by the end of the day, but smiled when she walked into the gym to find Troy and Coach Bolton playing a game of one-on-one. She watched for a moment before Troy noticed her standing at the door and waved her over.

"Didn't want to interrupt your game…" Gabriella said, moving onto the court.

"No biggie. We were just messing around. You ready to go home?" Troy asked.

"Yup!" She replied, giving Mr. Bolton a short wave as she and Troy made their way to his car.

Just as Troy was pulling up to Gabriella's house, she finally gave in to the need to ask him and finally blurted out the question that had been bothering her since lunch.

"Why have you never had a girlfriend before?"

Troy gave her a look that she could only describe as a combination of shocked and embarrassed before giving her an answer that she was not expecting…

To be continued!!!


End file.
